Duel in Manhattan Coffee Shop
The duel in Manhattan Coffee Shop was a skirmish on Manhattan Island when the ghost possessed two guards to track down and kill Conrad and Charity Hirz using a Taboo. It was brief, with no deaths. The criminal ghost had attacked Camp Fun and Games on July 3, 2011. Prelude Conrad became the boyfriend of Charity Hirz in 2004. However, this love was short-lived, because Hirz disappeared with Cherical McSnake, who owed her a life debt. However, Hirz still kept in touch with Conrad, who she missed dearly. Eventually, Hirz told McSnake that she was going to become a superhero, after reluctantly using whatever kids would attend Camp Fun and Games to help her achieve this. In 2009, the camp was built to this end. While Charity remained secluded in her office, relaxing in her bra and finishing the plan, Cherical taught the kids. Eventually, Conrad learned where Charity lived, and paid her a visit. He joined her for dinner in the food cabin. Dark assault Using his newly acquired power, the ghost of a fallen Dark mutant rapidly launched an attack on Camp Fun and Games in a rage, beginning to attack the robotic guards before ambushing Hirz herself. While Cherical McSnake rallied the guards to defend their camp, Hirz teleported herself and Conrad to Manhattan Island, away from the chaos before they could be captured by the ghost. Those who remained behind were left to fight the ghost, and eventually McSnake found one of Hirz’s gadgets and destroyed the ghost entirely, leaving next to nothing left of it. Fortunately, there were no fatalities from the battle. Arrival at the Shop When Conrad and Charity Hirz arrived on the street, Hirz directed them towards an alley, where she revealed that she had been planning ahead — she was carrying a beaded bag that had clothes, money, books, and medical supplies. Conrad changed out of his tuxedo while Hirz changed out of her revealing dress. The pair then headed past some workmen who wolf-whistled at Hirz, and into Manhattan Coffee Shop, an all-night coffee shop. There, they briefly discussed trying to find out what had happened at the base, and Conrad agreed with Hirz that they should return in fifteen minutes. While conversing, Charity Hirz said Conrad’s name, unknowingly triggering the Taboo that the criminal ghost had placed upon it when he attacked. Tracking and attack The attack Jeremiah Soule and Bryce Yearsley, two possessed guards formerly under Suzie’s payroll, soon entered the shop, while Alice brought Hirz and Conrad brownies. The duo planned to get a message to the base’s inhabitants before going back, but as Hirz moved to get money, Conrad noticed that the guards were drawing guns. Conrad drew his stun gun as well, and then lunged forward to push Hirz into her bench just as the guards’ bullets shattered the wall right behind where Conrad’s head had been. Conrad stunned Bryce. However, Conrad’s second stunner missed, and struck the waitress while she was running away screaming. Soule cast a death beam in Conrad’s direction, and it struck the table in front of him; the force of the explosion slammed Roy into a wall, and made him lose his grip on his gun. Hirz then immobilized Soule with her multi-purpose gun from under the collapsed bench from where she was hidden. Cover-up and escape After the duel, Charity helped Conrad identify the two guards. Conrad turned out the lights and Charity locked the door while they debated what to do with the incapacitated reinforcements. Although Charity reluctantly suggested killing them, Conrad argued that wiping their memories would more effectively “throw them off the scent”. Hirz used another gadget to erase the memories of Soule, Yearsley, and Alice and then joined Roy in cleaning up the shop, so as to leave no trace of their presence there. Fifteen minutes later, the pair used Charity’s teleportation device to return to the base. Aftermath After returning to Camp Fun and Games, Hirz and Conrad checked on the robot guards, and Charity promised she would keep a better eye out in the future. Charity and Conrad stayed at the base for two days afterwards. Then, Conrad returned home, where he seemed a lot happier than before. Soon after Conrad departed, Bryce Yearsley, whom was unaffected by Charity Hirz's beam, brought Jeremiah Soule back to Camp Fun and Games. Hirz brought Soule into an antechamber where the three of them could be alone. There she was able to free him of the ghost's possession, and Bryce sadly told her Jeremiah may be in this ward for life. This terrified Charity, who began crying. Bryce agreed to do whatever he could to help Jeremiah. Still in tears, Hirz promised to do the same. Appearances *''D.I.T. Website'' Category:Duels Category:Events Category:2010s events Category:Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid events